


Between the lines

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mention of Kate Argent - Freeform, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, One Night Stands, Sharing Clothes, Stiles is a thief, Unintentionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a dude over there wearing Derek's sweater because they hooked up after that frat party last month," Isaac filled them in before Derek could deflect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tfln](http://i.imgur.com/Eb0TDKD.png).
> 
> Taking prompts [here on my lj](http://marishna.livejournal.com/805275.html), fyi. I want to try to post fic every day in August like I did in May. :D

"What is it?" Isaac asked, following Derek's gaze across the quad. 

"Nothing," Derek replied quickly but it was too late. 

"Isn't that--" 

"The guy I hooked up with after that frat party you said you wouldn't leave me alone at," Derek said with a sigh, managing to sound both pissed off and disappointed at the same time. 

"I was gonna say like the sweater you have..." Isaac finished as he slowly turned his head to stare at Derek who was getting redder by the second and staring at the ground like he wanted it to burst into flames around him. 

"It's my sweater," Derek mumbled. 

"What's your sweater?" Derek groaned and covered his face as Erica say down beside them, followed by Boyd. 

"There's a dude over there wearing Derek's sweater because they hooked up after that frat party last month," Isaac filled them in before Derek could deflect. 

"Oh. OH. He's cute!" Erica exclaimed, following where Isaac was pointing. "The glasses are so in right now, he's got that hair you could bury your hands on while he sucked your dick and you could connect the dots with those moles. What's his name again? He was in my intro to criminology class a couple years ago--Spike? Staven? Smile or something?" 

"It's Stiles and stop staring. And speaking," Derek hissed, slapping Isaac's hand down. "You're not exactly being discrete." 

"So what's the deal? Go get your sweater back," Boyd said with a shrug. 

"We don't talk," Derek replied. Isaac, Erica and Boyd all stared at him with varying degrees of 'hell yeah' to 'I don't want to know'. "But I still see him around wearing that sweater he stole from me after we had sex." 

"That's just rude," Erica said. "One night stands should take small, unnoticeable stuff if they want mementoes of the event. Not something so recognizable." 

Derek and Isaac looked over at Boyd who shrugged. Erica looked unapologetic. "Seriously, that was one of your favorite sweaters, right? It's your old man sweater!" 

Derek raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, shut up. You know what I'm talking about. Go get it!" 

"Maybe," Derek muttered. He checked the time on his phone. "It's gonna have to wait until later, I have class." He left without another word, leaving his friends to take bets on how long it would be until he worked up the balls to confront Stiles. 

*** 

Derek's friends would lose their bets.

"You can do this," Derek whispered to himself as he stood outside the door of Stiles' dorm, waiting for someone to answer. 

There was a reason they went back to his place off campus. Stiles explained that his roommate would be having his own good time with his girlfriend who was visiting from Berkeley and he didn't want to feel like they were having an orgasm-off with each other. 

Derek's cheeks heated up at the memory and he was flushed when the door whipped open with a flourish. Stiles was standing on the other side, free hand outstretched like a hostess on a gameshow while a toothbrush loaded with toothpaste hung out of his mouth. He was in his boxers (Batman, Derek noted) and a faded college t-shirt. 

"Yowr naw Shcawt," Stiles mumbled.

"I came for my sweater," Derek said gruffly, looking anywhere but at the slight scruff on Stiles' cheek or his bare legs and feet or his strong hands or…

"Jush a sec," Stiles said around his toothbrush and disappeared into the bathroom. He looked around the small room he shared with his roommate and was instantly thankful for his off-campus place and own bedroom. He could hazard a guess about which side was which but they were almost equally messy but for some reason Derek got the sense that the side with a cork board covered in photos and various phrases and words with string connecting each thing was Stiles'.

When he came out of the bathroom he was wearing a different t-shirt and had Derek's sweater over his arm. He caught Derek looking at his board and waved his hand.

"It's my process."

"Oh?" Derek asked, somewhat intrigued.

"It's how my dad solves his cases back home. He's the Sheriff in our town. And I kind of co-opted it for how to plan out my papers. Different colours of string for how direct the connections are or what I need to do more research in and usually I like to have more of a white-board set up and, uh. It works for me," Stiles finished, voice trailing off like he thought Derek didn't care.

"It's cool," Derek said finally and this seemed to satisfy Stiles who smiled and oh shit, Derek was fucked.

"I would have brought this back sooner but I was hoping you'd show up. Just took you longer than I thought it would," Stiles said as he held out the grey cable knit cardigan.

"You wanted me to ask you for it?" Derek asked, confused. "Why?"

Stiles shuffled his feet and fidgeted with his fingers. "I figured it was the only way you'd talk to me again."

" _Why_?" Derek repeated incredulously.

"Come on," Stiles replied, rolling his eyes.

"I don't understand," Derek persisted, bewildered. 

"You're you and I'm me. I figured you were ashamed of hooking up with me and didn't want it back after this long," Stiles mumbled, gesturing to Derek and then at himself without looking at him.

"Stiles, I didn't even know you had the sweater until a week after. When I saw you wearing it. But you didn't make any effort to get it back to me so I thought, well."

"What?" Stiles asked, narrowing his eyes, looking up.

"That you were just playing me," Derek sighed. Stiles made a weird noise in the back of his throat and Derek caught a disbelieving look on his face. "It's happened before."

"To _you_? Fuck that, man. Whoever it was is _actually_ crazy, okay? I wasn't trying to be a dick. It's just my default setting," Stiles said emphatically, using his hands wildly.

Derek shuffled awkwardly because he was thinking about his past with Kate then and that path led to only bad things. Stiles seemed to realize and did a weird full body spasm he didn't quite understand but then he was in Derek's space and so close that Derek could smell the mint on his breath from his toothpaste.

"Hey," Stiles murmured.

"Hi," Derek said back, lowly. He was holding the sweater in front of him like a shield, frozen. This wasn't how he saw this scenario playing out when he got the brilliant idea to stop by Stiles' unannounced.

"So, uh. I'd offer to blow you right now but my roommate is due back any second and as cool as he is with a lot of things I don't think he wants to be intimately acquainted with your orgasm face yet."

Derek's face immediately flushed and he was torn between blurting out a scandalized " _Stiles!_ " and "Yet?"

"Uh," Derek said instead. _Smooth_ , his brain taunted him.

"Want to get a coffee? See where things go from there?" Stiles asked, already grabbing a pair of jeans from his bed and pulling them on, hopeful expression on his face.

Derek nodded jerkily, disbelieving this was happening. Stiles grabbed his wallet and opened the door. "Hey, can I borrow the sweater? It's kinda nippy out there."

He flashed a brilliant smile at Derek and good god, Derek was so fucked.

***

"Yeah right, Derek," Isaac snorted the next morning. They were sitting in the quad again the next day and Derek casually brought up that he went to Stiles the night before to ask for his sweater back.

"I did!" he insisted.

"Is that why he's over there _wearing your sweater_? You big faker," Erica crowed, elbowing Derek in the ribs. He winced and shoved at her lightly. She had bony elbows.

"Owned!" Isaac whooped, laughing hysterically. Derek turned a little red but more from the memory of what happened _after_ coffee and how Stiles wore that exact sweater the whole evening until he left Derek's apartment after midnight.

Derek wondered if Stiles managed to get the come out of the sleeve where it dripped down his hand as he licked Derek off his fingers and Derek could only stare helplessly, glassy eyed and open mouthed, while he did.

"Not so fast, guys," Boyd said quietly, his dark eyes tracking something. Derek looked up and saw Stiles making a beeline to them, grin spreading across his face. Erica and Isaac fell silent when Stiles dropped to his knees beside Derek and cupped his hands around Derek's cheeks and kissed him fully on the lips. Derek let his hand slide around Stiles' neck, holding him there for a long minute, and he could feel his friends' eyes on him. He was willing to bed Erica's mouth was wide open.

When Stiles finally pulled away his eyes were heavy lidded and his lips were swollen. Derek ran his finger over Stiles' puffy bottom lip quickly before Stiles nipped at it.

"Saw you on my way to my next class. Couldn't pass up the moment," Stiles explained. "Meet you after your last one?”

Derek nodded. "At four." He tugged Stiles back in by the sweater sleeve for another quick kiss, then let him go. "Later."

"Later," Stiles replied, licking his lips in a way that Derek knew he'd have a hard fucking time concentrating in his afternoon classes.

 Stiles stood up, winked and grinned mischievously at Erica, and took off at a jog back across the quad. 

Erica's mouth was, indeed, agape and Isaac looked stunned when Derek turned back to face his friends. 

"I think you have about fifteen seconds to escape the awkward questions," Boyd said as he opened a text book and began to read.

They gave him twelve.


End file.
